Tragedi Toilet Sekolah
by F.N29
Summary: Mingyu hanya cemburu, dan semua berakhir di balik bilik toilet./MEANIE


**Tragedi Toilet Sekolah**

 **Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo**

 **BoyxBoy! Gak jelas! Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeon Wonwoo ingin mengutuk ketidakwarasan sikap seorang Kim Mingyu, yang kini dengan seenak jidatnya tengah mengurungnya diantara lengannya, didalam salah satu bilik toilet disekolahnya. Bukan Wonwoo tidak senang atau merasa terlecehkan. Well, Mingyu kekasihnya, jadi sekarang Wonwoo malah deg-degan.

Yang jadi masalah adalah mereka ada di toilet sekolah. Aku ulangi. Di. Toilet. Sekolah.

Wonwoo sendiri juga bingung. Hal apa yang membuat Mingyu jadi seperti ini. Sorot matanya seakan tengah menelanjangi Wonwoo. Lalu bibir sexynya perlahan menyeringai. Wonwoo jadi merasa takut. Dia akan dilecehkan beneran?

"Minggir Ming! Aku ingin ganti baju." Wonwoo sedikit mendorong dada Mingyu, namun tubuh laki-laki tinggi itu tidak bergeser satu incipun.

"Nah!" Tiba-tiba Mingyu menunjuk Wonwoo tepat dihidungnya. "Kenapa baru sekarang?"

Pertanyaan itu semakin membuat Wonwoo bingung. Pelajaran olahraga baru saja selesai, tentu Wonwoo baru akan ganti baju. Tidak salah, kan?

"Kau tahu kan kalau Park saem baru saja memperbolehkan kita untuk ganti baju. Apa masalahnya, sih?"

Mingyu mendelik, tangannya meraba pinggang Wonwoo lalu naik kepunggungnya yang basah oleh keringat. Mereka baru saja bermain basket. "Ini masalahnya."

Wonwoo mengernyit, masih belum mengerti. "Keringatku?" Dan bertanya dengan otak polosnya. Dasar!

"Ini bukan hanya keringat, Won! Ini tantangan untukku. Kau tahu bagaimana aku harus menahan diriku agar tidak menerkamnu dilapangan tadi ketika keringatmu mengalir membasahi lehermu, atau ketika baju olahragamu tersingkap saat kau melompat untuk menshoot bola?" Suara Mingyu kecil sekali, berbisik tepat didepan telinga Wonwoo.

"Dan juga, bagaimana aku harus menahan tinjuku ketika banyak pasang mata seme mesum yang menatapmu lapar. Kau benar-benar memainkan emosiku hari ini, sayang."

Ketika Wonwoo hendak membuka mulutnya untuk protes, Mingyu terlebih dahulu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dan diakhiri dengan jilatan kecil pada telinganya. Sial, Mingyu berniat melecehkannya di toilet sekolah beneran?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Wonwoo mendesis gelisah. Tangannya terkunci oleh satu tangan Mingyu, sedangkan laki-laki dengan kulit tan menggoda itu tengah mengendusi lehernya. Meniup pelan, mencium dan menggigit kecil, membuat Wonwoo menahan napasnya. Bulu-bulu halus disekitar lehernya berdiri.

"Menurutmu apa?" Ditengah ciumannya, Mingyu berbisik sangat pelan. Tangannya meraba perut Wonwoo, lalu keatas, menekan puting Wonwoo lalu mengelusnya dengan gerakan paling sensual yang Wonwoo tahu. "Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu."

Mingyu mendaratkan ciuman panas diatas bibir Wonwoo. Menikamati setiap sudut bibir merah menggoda itu. Tangannya sudah beralih menekan pantat Wonwoo, menunjukkan betapa dirinya menginginkan Wonwoo saat ini juga.

"Jangan gila!"

Wonwoo memukul lengan Mingyu pelan setelah berbisik pada laki-laki itu. Terdengar suara langkah kaki diluar, dan Wonwoo takut ketahuan berbuat tidak senonoh di toilet sekolah.

"Makanya jangan berisik dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat."

Dan Mingyu memang benar gila. Dia menurunkan celana olahraga selutut Wonwoo begitu saja. Memberikan sedikit persiapan sebelum dirinya menurunkan celananya sendiri.

"Ini toilet Ming!"

Mulut Wonwoo memang berkata seolah-olah dirinya tidak mau, tapi lihatlah, ketika Mingyu menuntun Wonwoo untuk duduk dipangkuannnya, setelah Mingyu mendudukkan dirinya diatas closet, dia menurut begitu saja. Dasar (2)!

"Lalu, apa salahnya?"

"Bagaimana jika ada yang tahu?"

"Biar saja."

Wonwoo kembali ingin mengutuk Mingyu sekarang, kekasihnya ini benar-benar seenaknya sendiri. Tapi kutukannya harus kembali tertelan ketika Mingyu mencium bibirnya lagi. Membawa Wonwoo pada permainan lidah yang selalu membuat Wonwoo terbuai. Lupa akan segalanya. Bahkan ketika satu jari panjang Mingyu memasukinya, dia tidak sadar. Dasar (3)!

"Mmnnhh.."

Dan tiba-tiba mendesah ditengah ciuman. Dasar (4)!

Mingyu menyeringai, dia melepas pagutan bibir mereka lalu menarik kepala Wonwoo untuk menunduk dibahunya, "Gigit aku, jangan berteriak!" menyuruh Wonwoo dengan usapan lembut disekitar lubangnya. Astaga, Wonwoo mendesah kecil hanya begitu saja. Dasar (5)!

Diluar toilet, suara langkah kaki terdengar lagi. Kali ini bukan hanya satu tapi dua.. oh, bukan! Itu empat!

"Sial!"

Wonwoo memeluk leher Mingyu dan berbisik pelan, setengah mendesah, "Cepat!"

Dasar (6)!

Mendengar bisikan Wonwoo membuat Mingyu lupa sekitar, dirinya memasuki Wonwoo begitu saja. Dampaknya, bahunya terasa sakit luar biasa. Wonwoo benar-benar menggigitnya! Padahal tadi niatnya agar terlihat gentle, tapi yasudahlah.

"Mingyu..."

Wonwoo merintih tepat didepan telinga Mingyu. Deru napasnya menerpa, memberi rangsangan lebih pada Mingyu. Dan nyatanya, Wonwoo melakukan itu tanpa sadar.

Mereka berdua diam dengan posisi seperti itu untuk beberapa saat, suara air di wastafel terdengar jelas, diikuti suara orang berbincang.

"Kau benar-benar mesum, Soon"

"Tapi Jihoon tidak menolak."

"Eh, kau lihat Wonwoo hari ini tidak?"

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo, mendelik ketika laki-laki itu malah menatapnya sayu.

" Iya, aku melihatnya. Sial, dia kurus kerempeng tapi sexy sekali."

"Jihoon semok dan sexy."

"Kepalamu isinya Jihoon semua, Soon!"

"Aku mau menunggu dia putus dari Mingyu."

"Kau bercanda kan, Jun?"

"Kata Jeonghan hyung, mereka tidak akan putus."

"Jangan membuat harapanku pupus dong, Chan!"

"Kalau begitu, aku saja yang menunggu Wonwoo putus dari Mingyu."

"Apa-apaan?! Ingat Jisoo menunggumu dikantin!"

Setelah itu terdengar umpatan dan tawa dari luar toilet. Langkah kaki keluar dan menghilang terdengar setelahnya. Mingyu mendongak, Wonwoo juga sedang menatapnya.

"Dengar, kan? Lain kali jangan ikut bermain basket lagi. Hari ini akan jadi hukuman ternikmatmu."

Tidak usah dilanjutkan, karena setelah itu hanya suara desahan tertahan yang terdengar dari bilik toilet paling ujung.

 **END.**

Iya, ini gak jelas:D

 **-F.N29-**


End file.
